


Nick Fury and the Fanfictions

by rubyrummy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: Nick Fury loves to write dirty fanfics about Avengers. Avenger’s reactions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ник Фьюри и фанфики](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618700) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy). 



> English is not my native language so feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Beta read by awesome [SGRI](http://your-next-top-bookwriter.tumblr.com/). All remaining mistakes are mine.

In the morning Coulson called in when Fury was getting ready for the day. He was replacing his eye-patch.

“Good morning, boss.”

“If you are calling, it's not so good,” Fury grumbled.

“Mr. Stark has uncovered your little secret recently, sir,” said Coulson. Fury had a few little secrets, but Coulson could call just because of the one. The precious one. “And he shared it with others.”

“Coulson, you went on leave because you are dead man. Formally. You are going to return to work in two weeks. How did you get wind of it?”

“Clint called,” Coulson answered pointedly. “He was drunk. He shouted he hates you and Mr. Stark. He begged me to tear out his eyes.”

“I don't want to know why and how Clint is aware that you are alive.”

“I told him, sir,” Coulson said hesitantly. “But not for the reason you pointed in one of your stories.”

It was one of Fury’s favorite story. He wrote it when Barton and Coulson were working at The Côte d'Azur. The sun, the sea, the heat. Hawkeye in his leather pants. Coulson shirtless. An extremely unusual way to use a bow.

Fury took a deep breath. When Barton sobered up, it's better to be somewhere far away. “What do you think is better: Malaysia or the Philippines?”

“I would advise Asgard, sir. But you put Thor and Loki together.”

Yeah, that was a good one. Fury was not an admirer of incest, but Loki was _adopted_.

“Fortunately, Mr. Stark sent email to Dr. Foster, but Miss Darcy Lewis read it and she refused to share it,” while Coulson made a pause, Fury had time to take thought that Darcy Lewis was a greedy girl. “Loki, by the way, just grinned. You are the lucky one. Agent Romanoff had recently recited passages from 'Poetic Edda' to him, so he is an old bird.”

Fury immediately got out of tune, he wanted to — _have to_ — see it, hear it. What part of Edda did she choose? How did he react? Oh, Fury could imagine how he could react. How she could reply. Fury mechanically looked around, seeking for a laptop.

“Surprisingly, Agent Romanoff liked it. You, in her opinion, are man of talent. She and Miss Potts even exchanged the favorite extracts via messenger.”

“Miss Potts?”

“Yes, sir. As it turned out, her and agent Romanoff's tastes coincided in this matter.”

“What about Stark?”

“Mister Stark is delighted. He is crazy about it. He read aloud the story about Captain America and me to Mr. Rogers,” Coulson said and felt silent in a way that he rarely is. For a moment Fury suddenly felt sorry for him, but then he remembered what Coulson — incredibly calm, true professional — told to Captain America when he had meet him ‘officially’. Seriously, Coulson knew about his little hobby, so he should understand consequences of his words. _I watched you while you were sleeping._

“Mister Rogers drew Mister Stark and Dr. Banner in revenge. The dirty picture,” finally finished Coulson.

“Rogers?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Rogers—Captain America?” Fury felt it necessary to clarify.

“Yes, sir.”

Fury was switched off for awhile. He was in need of time to process the new information. 

“What about Banner?”

“Loki brought mushrooms and gave it to Dr. Banner. Now, according to Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner inclined to believe he is a loose lily floating down an amber river. He doesn't care about stories or pictures.”

“Did you talk with Romanoff?”

“Yes, I did, sir. She called immediately after Clint. And yes—he told her.”

“Well. In fact, Barton is only one who displeased?”

“I wouldn't say so, sir. There is good reason to believe that all of them want to kill you, they just have no time. So I would choose to escape to Antarctica in your place. It would be better, if you go on leave for the same reason I did.”


End file.
